


By Your Side [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Bedside Vigils, Broken Bones, Bruises, Fanart, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stitches, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony sits by Steve's bedside as he recovers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Kudos: 14





	By Your Side [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “IMAGE: Civil War - Confession” [T2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
